Birds of a Feather
by Elmy
Summary: Set immediately post 5x08. With some of Killian's Camelot memories returned Emma is desperate to keep the new Dark One under her control, only to find the tables might be turned. Warning: lots of angst and adult themes in later chapters including some potential for non-con situations.
1. Chapter 1

_22nd November 2015 - Hi Everyone. Spoilers for up to 5x08 ahead. I haven't written anything in a long while but in the light of what happened at the end of 5x08 my imagination went a little nuts and I had to share this :) It won't be a long one given I don't have a whole lot of free time but will try to get it finished before the new episode in a week or so. Fingers crossed._

 _As per my description definitely some potential for "adult situations" in coming chapter(s). Also some non-consensual themes here so if that's not your thing then would recommend reading something else :)  
_

* * *

" _Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."_

\- Helen Keller

Dark Emma caught her stark reflection in the glass pane of her living room window. Her posture different since accepting the darkness - her shoulders back, neck straight, hiding behind the confidence of her Dark One façade and black leather clothing. She wanted to reach out to Killian as she struggled with the tight bonds of the squid ink.

 _"So much for our future Swan,"_ growled Killian, Excalibur still in his right hand by his side.

Emma saw the emotion in Killian's eyes - it had flashed from shock, to disbelief, to anger and then quickly to rage. It was what the darkness did - twisted it's host's feelings with a flick of a switch into something irrational and unrecognisable. She knew it all too well how easy it was to let it take over - the rush she had felt to accept it. It was always easier to simply welcome the darkness, to do nothing and let it overwhelm. Fighting it was exhausting. The lure of it's power was too strong, and as she stared at her previously strong-willed pirate she could see he'd already given in to it, _again_.

If only that damned witch hadn't found the dream-catcher Killian would still be none the wiser. If only Emma had been able to execute her plan. She ground her jaw as she fought to weaken the restraints of the ink.

Zelana giggled with glee as she stepped in front of Killian with dream-catcher in hand. "Now, tell me, are you ready to learn what else happened in Camelot?"

"Aye," Killian responded, "but first we have to take care of _her_."

A shudder ran down Emma's spine. She couldn't let him see what else the dream-catcher was yet to reveal. She couldn't let Killian see _what he'd done._ There would be no turning back from that. She had to hope that there was still a chance to inspire him to fight the darkness. With a frustrated grunt Emma broke free from the ink - its power shimmering one last time as it washed away from her silhouette.

Needing only move her arm, Emma used her magic to grab Zelena by the throat, crushing until the witch was gasping for air, forcing her to drop the dream-catcher. Emma could feel Zelena fighting back but Emma was more powerful. She took a step forward and pressed a little harder and then released the witch and spoke with a calm voice. "Leave now before I decide to follow through on my plan to make you non-existent."

Knowing she was out of her depth, the Wicked Witch grimaced and rubbed her throat. "Until next time _Dark Ones,"_ she rasped."Ta-ta." Zelena pouted and poofed herself away in a green swirl.

"That was a little bit rude don't you think?" scoffed Killian.

"Well as they say, two's company, three's a crowd, and you and I need to talk."

"Oh now you want to _talk_? I gave you plenty of opportunities to talk Swan and yet you decided that sedating me and locking me up in your basement was the best course of action."

"I had to. I couldn't tell you the truth. I couldn't risk unleashing the darkness inside of you, not again." Emma glanced down at Excalibur - she had to find a way to get it away from him. She had to have it back.

"Well it's a little too late for that don't you think?" he replied bitterly.

The two dark beings circled each other in the living room of the house they were supposed to start their future in. Predator to predator they stared wide-eyed and wary of one another. Killian dragged the point of Excalibur on the hardwood floor with each step that he took.

"It's not too late," continued Emma. "I know there is still good in you. I've seen it. _I know you still love me_."

"You'd like to think so wouldn't you Swan?" Killian glared at her with furrowed brow. "But I'm afraid you snuffed out that light when you turned me into the thing I despise most."

Emma was desperate to see a glimmer of the man she loved behind those shadowy eyes. "You may not have known you were dark, but I know you meant it when you said you loved me earlier."

Killian shrugged. "Hardly authentic though was it Swan? Knowing that you've been manipulating me, my memories. Doing what you had to, to make sure I remained your obedient little servant? _But then_ there is the fact that you made me a Dark One," he stopped and grinned. "Perhaps I've known all along, and have just been telling you what you wanted to hear to toy with your affections."

"Killian, you need to stop this." Emma was grinding her teeth. "You can't let the darkness win."

He scoffed loudly. "Then you'd have to face the consequences of your actions wouldn't you? You'd have to face the cold, harsh truth, that you're no longer Emma Swan, and thanks to you, _Dark One,_ I'm no longer Killian Jones."

Emma's composure was still cold and self-assured. "I know you're still in there Killian. Just as I know that I'm still Emma Swan."

"Do you really believe that? If, as you say you are, still indeed Emma, then I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself, to fix what you've done."

"What do you think I've been trying to do since we got back to Storybrooke?" She asked, a frustrated expression on her face.

"By making Zelena the Dark One and killing her?" Killian shook his head. "No, that is far too easy Swan."

"What else would you have me do?" Her voice wavered ever so slightly, giving away a hint of desperation.

Killian took several steps toward her until they were face to face. His steely gaze met hers as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. " _End me,_ " he urged quietly, his right hand still on the pommel of Excalibur as he angled it toward her. "Stick me with this cursed sword and leave me to die like you should have done back in that field."

"I won't do that." Emma swallowed deeply as she glanced down at Excalibur. She still wanted the sword, except this time it came with a sudden willingness to plunge it deep into Killian's chest to end this once and for all. _No, s_ he told herself, shrugging off the gruesome thought.

" _Emma Swan_ would do it," Killian urged. "Then again," he snarled, "Emma Swan wouldn't have betrayed me in the first place."

"I told you I wasn't going to let you die," Emma choked back her emotions. She didn't want to let him see weakness but despite it the tears began to roll down her cheeks. " _I did it to save you_. I did it because I love you!"

Killian's demeanour changed. His shoulders sank and his facial expressions softened. " _If you truly loved me,_ " he paused and took a breath, his voice breaking as he spoke again, "-you'd free me from this damnation."

Her fingers twitched, itching to grasp Excalibur. "Killian, _don't ask me to do this._ "

"Emma _please_ ," he whimpered, tears welling in sorrow-filled eyes. "I'm not as strong as you. I'm worried about what I might do, _what I may have already done!_ "

Emma's icy heart was breaking. "Killian I-"

" _Take the bloody sword and do it Emma!_ " Killian commanded in a fit of rage.

She lunged for the sword, swooping down in an attempt to take his from his grasp, only to find Killian manoeuvring it out of her reach and behind his back. A confused expression stretched across Emma's face. She stood in disbelief, first in her own actions, and then slowly in the realisation that she'd been _ordered_ to do it. As she glanced back up she was taken aback by the smug look of satisfaction on Killian's face.

He scoffed and laughed an almost-goofy laugh, his tongue licking at the side of his mouth in an devilish smirk. " _You were actually going to do it, weren't you?_ Come now Love, do you honestly think I would give you the sword? " He chuckled and took a few steps back, patting the flat side of Excalibur's blade against his thigh as he tapped at his lips with the curve of his hook. "Wait, but now I'm confused." He was being melodramatic now. "Did I really compel you to do it, or were you actually going to try to kill me?"

"You can't make me do anything," Emma growled in response.

"Look here Love, Excalibur has your name on it." He trailed his finger under the engraving of her name on the newly formed sword. "And given that I am currently in possession of said sword, I would beg to disagree."

Emma had to reign her darkness back in. Right now she wanted to kill him and not because she was being forced to. She wanted to remind him that his name was also on Excalibur. Her nostrils were flaring as she calmed herself, straightening the front of her leather jacket as she unclenched her fists. _Don't show weakness_ she reminded herself, _We feed on weakness and vulnerability_. Emma forced a smile and reminded herself that behind that darkness was the man that she still loved. She'd get him back no matter what it took. "There is no need to compel me with the sword Killian," she said in her sweetest, sincerest voice. "I'd do anything you asked. I love you."

Killian was clearly studying her as he paced back and forth in a short line. He stopped and grinned, licking his lips. "How about we play a little game, one I'd like to call - 'Is Emma doing something because she _wants to,_ or because _she has to?_ '"

She shot him a piercing stare. "You wouldn't dare."

"You violated my trust Emma," muttered Killian with a sinister tone. "Perhaps now, it would seem only fair that I violate yours."


	2. Chapter 2

_24th Nov - Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows! Just a short update today but hope it keeps you interested! More on the way soon!._

* * *

There was something very primal in the husky tone of Killian's voice and the way that his tongue darted across his lips. With a rush of warmth to her core Emma wasn't sure if she should feel threatened or aroused - right now she was feeling both. She could sense his desire, but couldn't tell if he had an appetite for pleasure or pain.

She should have known what to expect. Killian had lashed out at her in Camelot too, although it had taken several days for the darkness to take hold. This time it was different - she didn't have his half of Excalibur to rein him back in. With his new found freedom he seemed determined to press her buttons, to provoke her own inner demon that she was trying so hard to keep at bay.

Emma surveyed him from a distance with her hands neatly folded behind her back. "There's no need for games," she responded finally, her voice quiet so as to not rile him up any further. "You can trust me."

"Ah, but now the question is, can _you_ trust _me?"_ He delicately twirled Excalibur's grip in the fingertips of his right hand. "You're so _sure_ that I still love you, but can you be certain I won't use this sword against you?"

"If you didn't love me, what is to stop you from plunging that sword into my chest and taking the revenge you seem to so desperately seek?"

He pretended to give it serious thought. "That sounds so quick, so easy. So _dissatisfying_. Rest assured Love, I plan on doing some _plunging_ , but not with Excalibur." His eyebrow raised as his words dripped with innuendo.

Emma's breath hitched in her throat. A blush spread across her pale cheeks. "What makes you think I wouldn't be a willing participant in your plans?"

Killian clucked disapprovingly and shook his head. "What makes you think you're included in my plans at all?"

Emma felt his words like a shot to the chest. The rejection hit first, and then the vision of him in the arms of another woman created a fire in her gut that made her want to pro-actively kill every other woman in Storybrooke.

" _Oh Emma_ ," he teased. "You're looking greener than the Wicked Witch."

With her jaw twitching on her otherwise motionless face, Emma curled her fingers on her right hand. A rage-filled ball of fire sparked against her palm - the flames crackled and flared as her fingers twitched angrily.

"Careful Swan. You better put that thing away before you burn down this lovely new house of ours."

"Like you give a damn," she growled at him, losing self-restraint, sounding almost like her old self for the briefest of moments.

"I quite like the place actually," he said, tapping his hook against the living room wall. "Although your décor leaves a bit to be desired."

"First you accuse me of being untrustworthy, and now you insult my home. I think you've outstayed your welcome." The ball of fire flashed in her open fist.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere Swan. Not yet. So put the fire out and sit yourself down."

Emma snarled and took a threatening step toward him.

Killian quickly lifted Excalibur and gestured toward it with his head - one eyebrow raised. " _Nuh-uh_. Don't make me use this, Love. Go on, go take a seat."

Begrudgingly Emma swallowed her pride and breathed in deeply through her nose, dousing the flame with her closed fist. She stepped backwards and sat down on a small wooden-framed chair by her writing desk, folding one leg neatly across the other. She then rested one hand on her knee on the other on the surface of the table - rapping her nails impatiently against the timber.

"It seems our game has begun, and I didn't have to use the sword! Good job! One point for Emma," Killian said condescendingly.

The old Emma would have rolled her eyes and told him in much more colourful terms to _shove it where the sun don't shine_ but instead she just glared down her nose. Killian was testing her patience and making every effort to create a void between them. Yet she was determined to keep him close until she could find a way to restore him to the man he was - the man she loved. If that meant playing his games, she'd play along, within reason, until she could take Excalibur or find a way to win back his trust. Emma would do what she had to ensure that his rage remained fixated on her, and not on her family of the citizens of Storybrooke. "I've explained my actions. I've told you I loved you and I've apologised," said Emma. "Tell me what you want. Please."

Killian lunged toward her suddenly - the blood vessels in his temple throbbing as he spat his words at her. " _I want you to pay for what you did to me._ "

"I lost the man I love to the darkness!" she hurled back at him, up out of the chair already storming over towards him. "I've already paid that price!"

"You think that was a _price_ Swan? It was a bloody _choice_!" His face was close to hers, his eyes boring into her skull. "A choice that you made for your own selfish reasons, despite what I asked of you, _begged_ of you in fact. And now, _now_ I want to hurt you, the way that you _hurt me_."

" _Then do your worst!"_ Emma taunted him with a growl. "But you won't see me suffer. I'll make sure you don't get one ounce of satisfaction from anything you _think_ you can inflict on me."

"Oh but I'm already winning Love, because I have taken the one thing that both Emma Swan and The Dark One fear losing above all else." Killian reached out to stroke the smooth side of his hook against her cheek. "Do you want to know what that is, Emma?"

Emma craned her neck but didn't respond.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Control."


	3. Chapter 3

_Control._ It was something that Emma felt comfortable without. As a child she'd been tossed around from foster home to foster home, going wherever the powers-that-be decided required the least amount of effort. The moment she was old enough to set herself free Emma had been the master of her own destiny. _Look out for yourself and you'll never get hurt._

Since then Emma had only once made the mistake of losing control. She'd foolishly fallen in love with Neal and it resulted with her ending up in prison. Now she was having flashbacks of being told when to eat, when to sleep, being trapped under the whim of whatever authority figure was on shift. Her prison sentence had been the equivalent of the sword that Killian now held in his hands.

Now Emma's life was once again not hers to control and it rattled her to the core. Being subservient was not in her nature, and trust didn't come easy - not with her family, not even with Killian. Now with every moment that Killian threatened to use Excalibur against her she was feeling that trust betrayed.

 _No. No! Don't think like that Emma. Don't give up on him. Help him fight the darkness,_ she told herself, fighting her inner demon who so desperately wanted to see her turn against the man she loved.

Still almost cheek to cheek with Killian, she saw the smug look on his face and realised he was still waiting for a reaction - some sort of confirmation that he'd emotionally wounded her. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction she turned her head to meet his gaze. "The only thing I fear is losing the people that I love," she finally responded.

Killian scoffed and took a step back. "Perhaps that's _one_ of your fears, but I know you, _Dark One._ " He raised Excalibur and gently thumbed the giant ruby that adorned the sword's pommel. "You've barely taken your eye off Excalibur from the moment it was put into my hands, and there isn't an inch of you that isn't screaming to get it back. You're squirming at the thought that at any moment I could ask you to do something that you're not prepared to do." He hummed quietly as his lust-filled eyes moved up and down the length of her body, reaching out to trail the tip of his hook down over the lapel of her black, crocodile-skin jacket. "And _Gods_ I love to watch you squirm Emma."

"I'm growing impatient." Emma folded her arms across her chest. "If all you plan to do all night is _talk,_ then I may have to impale myself on Excalibur just to escape the boredom."

"Oh I'm just getting started Love," he murmured, trailing his hook down over Emma's right hip and thigh. "But all this talk of _impaling_ does make me want to speed our game up a little."

Emma couldn't bring herself to swat his hook away, instead trying to pretend it wasn't making her skin tingle and her insides twitch with pleasure. She cleared her throat. "Speaking of which, we haven't discussed the rules of this so-called little game of yours."

"There are no rules Emma," he whispered as her slipped his left arm around her waist. "It's quite simple." He pulled her forward until her hips were pressed firmly against his. "What I want, _I get."_

Emma hummed and reached up with both hands - her thumbs toying with the collar of his shirt. "Then how about I make you a deal Killian," she suggested.

His eyebrow perked up.

"By the time the sun rises in the morning," she started ."If I have done everything you've asked, without needing to be compelled, then I win, and you give me your trust - you give me Excalibur."

Killian was clearly contemplating it as he nudged the growing bulge in the front of his pants against Emma's hip. "Oh that is quite the challenge, but now my mind run is running amok with so many delicious possibilities - so many ways in which I see you losing."

"And _if_ I lose," she continued. "Then everything remains as is. You keep the sword, and I'll remain your faithful servant."

Emma really hoped she wouldn't have to eat her own words. This wasn't a game she was prepared to lose. Her only objective was to win back the sword or distract Killian long enough to find a way to steal it out from underneath him. However the warmth pooling between her legs said she was in this for something more. Her mind was already busy imagining the wicked things her dark pirate might have in store for her.

"I'm not sure what my incentive is here Swan?" said Killian, scratching at the base of his left ear with his hook. "You're already mine to do with as I please."

Emma took a step away and slowly began to circle him, trailing her fingers across his chest, up over his shoulders and over his back. She leaned in close enough so he could feel the warmth of her breath against his neck. "Are you telling me you aren't the least bit curious to find out at what point I might break? How far I can be stretched before you reach the limits of my free will?"

"Oh now I'm intrigued," Killian whispered before licking his lips. " _What do you think Emma?_ Should I stretch you slowly, bit by bit, or see if you _can take it all at once?_ "

Emma inhaled sharply and had to fight the urge to push him to the floor and straddle him in the middle of their living room floor. She glanced down to his right hand, still tightly gripped around Excalibur, then up to meet his hungry gaze. "Do we have a deal or not?" she asked, reaching out her right hand to make an agreement.

Killian smiled and instinctively started to put Excalibur aside in order to shake Emma's hand.

Emma saw her opportunity - but in an instant it was already gone. Killian had realised his potential mistake and had snatched Excalibur back up.

" _Ohh-ho-ho,"_ he laughed. "You nearly got me there Swan, devious little minx that you are." He pointed his hook at her. "I nearly put the sword down! That would have been very convenient for you indeed!"

"I never said it was a single-player game," she said teasingly, all the while cursing his name in her head. _You knew he'd be too smart to fall for that._

"That's the spirit." He grinned mischievously and winked. "I wouldn't enjoy it as much if you didn't fight me every step of the way."

"So do we have a deal or not?" she huffed impatiently.

"One more little _teensy-weens_ y condition," he added. "During the agreed period of our deal, you're not allowed to use magic."

"I don't need magic to win back your trust," Emma responded confidently.

"Then I do believe we have a deal, Swan."

The air in the room thick with a a combustible mix of anger and arousal just waiting to ignited.

" _Game on_ ," Emma replied, reaching out to shake the cold steel of Killian's waiting hook.


	4. Chapter 4

_29th November 2015 - So this chapter kinda spirals out of control into a darker, dirtier and smuttier place than I anticipated :) I'm actually a bit nervous about posting it! There is definitely a blurred line here between consensual and non-consensual so now is your time to bow out if it's not something you're comfortable with._

* * *

As Emma's hand slipped away from Killian's hook she felt hesitant, questioning if her faith in him was misplaced. Was he too far gone? Could she really trust him? As she stared into his piercing blue eyes she couldn't tell if it was mischief or malevolence staring back at her.

Despite her desire, Emma knew this wasn't going to be about sex. They'd had sex, many times of course - but this wasn't going to be anything resembling the activities that they were used to. She wondered if he would be the least bit affectionate - if he even touched her at all. It might have been another Dark One that stood before her, but the glint in his eye was _all Killian_. His lust-filled stare was one that Emma knew well.

"Now Swan," started Killian. "Stand back and let me take a look a good look at you," he said, swirling his hook in the air gesturing for her to spin around. He studied her and shook his head with displeasure. " _Crocodile_ is _not_ a good look for you, is it?"

"Well Captain, what would you prefer?" she asked, forcing a smile.

Killian exhaled loudly and stepped over to a nearby armchair. He spun it around to face Emma before flopping down into it - Excalibur still clenched tightly in his hand to the right, his hook resting on the arm to the left. "Quite frankly I'd prefer that you wear nothing at all. So how about you start by removing your clothes altogether?"

Emma knew it wasn't an order, but he'd spoken it like one - so she complied. She had agreed to play the game she wasn't going to give him quick win. Doing what he asked, she very slowly unbuttoned her tight, black crocodile-skin jacket and pushed it up over her shoulders to let it fall to the floor. Underneath it she still had a black tank top, and pants.

"What's with the masculine tank-top Swan? We're not in the jungles of Neverland any more. Get rid of it."

She smiled sarcastically and pulled it over her head to reveal a black lace bra.

"Come on Swan, you know the drill," he said impatiently. "The pants, the undergarments - it all has to come off."

Emma wanted to roll her eyes, instead she kicked off her boots and socks then carefully removed each item of clothing until she was down to her underwear. She made sure his eyes were still on her as she hooked her thumbs inside the waist of her black panties and painstakingly dragged them down over her thighs. The flimsy fabric was already warm and wet from the aural foreplay they'd been engaging in all evening. As she stepped out of them she heard him inhale deeply through his nose. Lastly she reached behind to unclip her bra and slipped it over her shoulders - tossing it aside before standing up straight - her arms neatly at her sides. "Happy now?"

"Not yet," he replied, stroking his chin with his hook. "Let your hair out. Undo that ridiculous ball of yarn on your head."

She obliged - unpinning and unwinding her hair, running her fingers through it and shaking her head to free her lengthy locks of ghostly white hair.

"That's it. More like the Emma I know," he murmured appreciatively. "Long and loose just the way I like it."

Being naked in front of Killian was not something unfamiliar to Emma. She wasn't shy or embarrassed, but the way he was looking at her right now made her cold skin shiver with goose-bumps.

"Now Love, you're going to get on all fours and you're going to crawl over to me."

Emma folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious?"

" _On your knees Emma!"_ he barked. _"_ I don't want to have to ask again. It wouldn't be much fun for me to win the game so early on now would it?"

She sighed and got down on the floor, walking the small distance on her hands and knees before she reached Killian's feet. Glancing up she noticed the erection tenting in his pants. Normally she'd already have her hand inside his underwear, teasing him with her fingertips, but not this time - she was too busy playing the rules of his juvenile little game.

"As you can see, I have a _rather large_ problem that needs attending to," he said cockily, arching his hips toward her. "You know Emma, I only have one hand, which is somewhat preoccupied at the moment." He waved Excalibur at her. "And you'd be daft if you thought I was putting this down any time soon. So you'll need to do all the work. Be a good lass and get at it would you?"

Emma scoffed. "You have the power to make me do anything you can imagine, and all you can demand is a blow-job? _That's_ your big plan to bend my will and break me?"

Killian grinned. "I'm still a man, and as such I expect to be serviced. Don't worry Love. I'm not done with you. Not by a long shot. But in the meantime why don't you put that insolent mouth of yours to better use?"

Emma growled under her breath as she sat up on her knees and reached in to unbuckle Killian's belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Her grumbling quickly changed to a pleasant sigh as she slipped down the front of his modern boxers to free his throbbing erection.

She licked her lips and inhaled deeply - his familiar musky scent of leather, sweat and rum making her heady with desire for the man she loved. It felt like an eternity since they had last been together - that beautiful day in that field of flowers back in Camelot when he'd held her until the darkness disappeared - albeit temporarily.

"What are you waiting for, Swan?" he asked, panting with anticipation, reminding Emma that the man sitting before her was not entirely the man she loved.

Emma glanced up at him one more time before moving her head to his lap. Sticking her tongue out she lapped at the tip of his rock hard member to taste his saltiness. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around him, sliding her mouth down over his length.

Emma was feeling a mix of lust and bitterness. He _knew_ how much she hated _this_ -not the act of pleasuring him with her mouth as such. It was the common expectation that it required her to be on her knees at a man's feet that Emma despised. She had too many memories of bad lovers with grubby hands holding her head down so they could push up into her throat and make her gag - treating her like she was only there for their entertainment. She preferred to do it in bed, where she could stay on top and at a pace to her liking. She loved those nights with Killian lying in bed beneath her, arching his back and moaning, his hand clutching at bed sheets or tangling in her hair as he laid there at the joyful mercy of her mouth.

Yet this time Killian sat there like a mighty king at his throne with a woman at his cock. He was moaning loudly, thrusting his hips as he scratched at the arm of the chair with his hook. "That's it Love, _faster_."

She reached in and began to stroke and squeeze him with her hand - finding a perfect rhythm to make him swell and pulsate against her tongue. She knew what he liked - and she was keen to speed up this game.

" _Ah-ah, wait._ Stop now Swan," he urged cautiously, tapping her on the head the smooth side of his hook. "I appreciate the enthusiasm but there is somewhere else I'd rather fill you with my seed."

The throbbing between Emma's legs was growing stronger, her thighs slippery with arousal. She couldn't deny that she wanted him straddle him right now and take him all in. Her now empty mouth was begging to be kissed.

"Go and lie on that table by the window, Love," he ordered.

Obediently she stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before doing as she was told. She laid back on the cool timber of the table and stared up at the light fitting.

"Spread your legs," he commanded as he got up from his chair and walked over to Emma to get a closer look, Excalibur dragging behind him. "Now play with yourself Swan." He was stroking his erection with the curve of his hook - still refusing to release the sword in his right hand. "I want to see you get nice and wet for me."

Emma was enjoying herself way too much to bother resisting. She moved her hands down over her perky breasts and along the contours of her smooth stomach, finally gasping as she reached that sweet spot between her legs - surprised to find she was soaking wet.

She slipped a finger inside her silky folds, sliding it back up to toy with her clit, alternating back and forth as she fought between the desire to have something inside of her and the desire to reach orgasm. As she began to grind herself against her fingers Killian called out to her again.

"Stop Swan! _"_ He yanked her hand away with his hook. _"_ No release for you until I say so."

She whimpered in a way that made Killian chuckle with satisfaction.

"Now, roll over Love, face down, legs off the table. Do you understand?"

Emma was panting as she did exactly that, her warm breath and heat of her body leaving circles of condensation on the smooth timber surface. She arched her hips outward in anticipation that he'd meet her needs at least once tonight.

Killian stepped up behind her. With his cock still in the crook of his hook he guided the tip towards her warm, wet opening. He teased her, sliding the head against her slippery folds, up and down, up and down but never _in_. He snickered loudly. "You want me don't you Emma?"

"Yes," she panted back at him.

He continued to tease her, sliding his rock hard member between her thighs but never entering her - covering himself in her juices to make himself nice and slick. Only this time he started to leave a trail higher up, brushing the head against the opening of her ass, catching her by surprise. He repeated the action multiple times until her wetness had generously spread from one hole to another.

Killian was humming now as he leaned over, sweeping the hair away from her face before whispering in her ear. "What if I told you I wanted to take you somewhere I haven't had you before Swan? Would you still want me? Or would I need to compel you to present that pretty little arse of yours to me?" He nudged the tip of his cock against her tight, little hole just to let her know he was serious.

Emma froze with surprise. This was not exactly the romantic and passionate moment she was hoping for, but she was so incredibly turned on, The fire in his voice and the heat of his body pressed against hers was driving her wild. Still, she had to find some way to regain control. "What makes you think I don't want it Killian?" she asked through ragged breath. "I use to let Neal fuck me in the ass all the time." She growled, lying through her teeth.

Killian hesitated, clearly taken aback by her comment and her willingness. A hint of jealousy maybe?

Emma was about to smile but gasped loudly as she felt him lunge forward - his cock pressing against her ass until it opened up and let him in. Her whole body stiffened with a momentary flash of shock and pain. She felt the cold steel of his hook tracing the curves of her backside as he gave her another push.

"That's it Swan," he cooed. " _Be a good girl_. Open up and let me in."

It wasn't to say that she was open to this particular activity - hell she would have been willing to try just about _anything_ Killian wanted - but it should have been on her terms. Emma wanted to be enraged, but as she felt him work his way further inside of her ass she found herself pushing back to meet him - working with him in a gentle rhythm as her body stretched around his length and took more of him in. Then a new type of pleasure started to build. Waves of delight were twitching in places where she wasn't expecting them, making her crave him more with each thrust.

If only he would drop the sword and use his right hand to give her just a moment of sweet release. She desperately wanted his touch, or at least be able to reach down and do it herself.

Killian's jeans were slowly dropping over his hips and down to his ankles as he got distracted by the job at hand. He was close now, as he tried to hold himself against Emma - the hook on his left arm pressing down against the small of Emma's back.

Emma's arms were outstretched wide, desperately grasping the edge of the table for leverage. Finally with a loud grunt Emma felt Killian come inside her - his cock pulsing - her ass suddenly slick with the warmth of his seed.

She wondered if this might be over now - if he was done with his games. Maybe the old Killian was back.

"Good Lord Emma," he spoke through ragged breath. "You are so wonderfully tight I'm going to have to do that all the time."

Grinding her teeth Emma was pissed again. She waited until she felt Killian's member soften and slip from her ass, feeling his entire body relax. Then she took her opportunity - standing upright and hurling her elbow back into his rib cage. She spun around as Killian fell forward with pain and surprise. She gave him a mighty shove, causing him to lose his balance and trip awkwardly with the pants gathered around his ankles. Killian waved his arms in his air as he fell backwards on to the floor with a loud thud. Excalibur fell from his grip and clanked on the hardwood surface of the floor beside him.

Emma leapt for it, but Killian grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to the floor with him. She scrambled and crawled to reach for it, clambering over his body she tried to hold him down. They were both grunting and growling - fighting like children to see who could get to the sword first.

Killian's left arm was closer. He stretched out to snag Excalibur's grip with his hook - at the very moment Emma's fingers wrapped around the very same part of the sword. They were both breathless - their bodies entangled in a bad game of Twister.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say I had the _upper hand,_ " teased Emma.

" _Guess again,_ " he snarled, rolling over on top of her as willed his hook to turn once more into flesh. With a hand now where his hook used to be he yanked Excalibur from her grip before she even knew what to do with it.

With her arm still outstretched Emma could only lie on the floor in a state of shock. She'd failed, _again_. The darkness inside of her was not happy.

Killian was already up on his feet, struggling to pull his pants up with sword in one hand and hook in the other. He picked up Emma's shirt and wiped himself clean before zipping up his pants. Eventually dressing himself he stood over Emma and shook his head and clucked disapprovingly. He put Excalibur in his newly formed left hand and reached down to help her up with his right. "I expected a fight Emma, but that was poor form - kicking a man when he's at his most vulnerable."

Emma swatted his hand away and got up to her feet at her own accord. " _Screw you_ ," she cursed at him. This was not the Killian she had fallen in love with.

"You cannot expect to behave like this and get away with it," He was lecturing her like a child. "I think you need to be punished."

She was so tired of the whole situation. It was Dark One against Dark One now. Emma harrumphed and laughed sarcastically. "What are you going to do? _Spank me?_ It's a little cliché don't you think?"

"Killian had a sinister grin on his face - his moustache twitching from side to side. "Oh no, I've got something very _special_ in mind for you Emma."

With a swirl of his index finger a spiral of black smoke filled the middle of the living room. It cleared to unveil a portly, unkempt bearded man, wearing a very unique red, woollen cap. The man looked perplexed - staring back and forth from Killian to naked Emma, then back to Killian. His jaw was hanging wide. "Uh, Cap'n? Where am I, and what am I doing here?" asked the nervous man.

"Welcome to our home Mr Smee. It seems I have a small favour to ask."


End file.
